


Waiting

by glitterfordays



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Platonic Relationship, Plotless, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfordays/pseuds/glitterfordays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own FMA. This was just a drabble I had to get out. Hope you enjoy the quick read! :3 Shoot me a message if you have any Royai requests. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FMA. This was just a drabble I had to get out. Hope you enjoy the quick read! :3 Shoot me a message if you have any Royai requests. :)

The arms embraced around her body were surprising; Riza Hawkeye had never been fond of physically displaying emotions and was caught off guard by the gentleman’s actions. The man hugging her was kind and wonderful, but she had always been unable to decipher her feelings toward him. Riza was pulled into this brief hug and removed her body once it felt appropriate. Somehow, she knew deep down, this wasn’t what she wanted; she considered the man such a dear friend but nothing more. The hug had no emotion intertwined in it, no subtle undertones on her part, and this was clear to the man. “I’m sorry, is there something wrong?” Havoc questioned to break her out of her train of thought; his fingertips gently clung to Riza’s elbows as she slowly shifted away. Her glassy hazel eyes stared into his lost grey ones before her. “I know there’s someone out there waiting for you Jean,” Riza sincerely whispered. Jean Havoc searched through the dark colored slits lightly speckled across her coffee, hazel eyes as he formed his response. “You know, I could say the same thing about you Riza. You’re always waiting for him,” his honest words cutting her core.   
  
It was true; Riza Hawkeye had been waiting for Roy Mustang to admit his feelings for most of her life. It was torturous, unfair, and heartless of him. But, she still continued to wait; she would wait her entire life. There was no other man in the world who could make her so weak in the knees; there was no man who could read her like he could; there wasn’t a man who understood her like Roy Mustang did. There was no other man she wanted to spend her life with. “Yes, I am,” she replied with a forlorn look on her hurt face. “But, I’m willing to wait.” The response was one Jean was expecting to hear; a smirk came across his aged face. “I see,” he let out a light sigh. “I’ll push him along the best I can. It’s the least I can do for you. Though, I won’t be as persistent as that Hughes was,” he grinned. The ends of Riza’s pink lips curved up in response. “And I’ll be sure to pester Rebecca about how she needs a husband soon.” The fair skin on Jean’s cheeks were instantly flushed with a hot red tint at the mention of Rebecca. “I see how you two look at each other. You’re practically a married couple when you’re together,” Hawkeye remarked with a playful eye roll. Together they both exchanged a few moments of laughter at the comment. With a deep understanding of each other’s decisions, they parted with one last platonic hug. “See you at the altar, because we both know I’m going to be the best man at the wedding,” Havoc joked as he waved his hand loosely in the air to bid her a final goodbye.


End file.
